It Tastes So Sweet
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: []HermioneXCharlie[] It's Hermione's Wedding Day and she feels as though she's made a mistake.


Title: It Tastes So Sweet.

I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

Hermione's arms were slung carelessly around her new husbands neck as they danced for the first time as man and wife.

She shut her eyes and he pulled her closer.

She laid her head upon his shoulder and they swayed to the music.

The music ended and she stepped away.

Their eyes met and Ron pulled her in for a kiss.

A camera whirred and clicked and they span round to find Harry stood holding a camera and grinning manically at them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to kissing her husband.

They pulled apart again and he walked away to talk with family.

She sat down at a table and took a long drink of Firewhiskey.

She gazed around the room and sighed.

She met his stony gaze and bit her lip.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"How could you marry him Hermione?" He asked sadly and she shook her head.

"What we did was wrong, he's your brother for crying out loud!" She exclaimed and he smiled sadly.

"He doesn't love you like I do." He stood and walked away and she gazed after him.

"And I don't love him like I love you." She whispered.

Everyone had expected her to marry Ron and she had.

But her heart would always belong to another Weasly.

She loved Ron but she loved him as a brother, she knew that.

She had fallen in love with him but one night had changed her mind, one night and she had fallen out of love with Ron and in love with another.

She was tempted to leave Ron but he had proposed and she couldn't stand to hurt him.

She could have stood him up but she wasn't that kind of girl.

She could have simply left and ran away but she was a Gryffindor with more courage than that.

She sighed again and gazed around the room.

Her eyes glossed over Ron and onto

Her mind slipped back to that one night.

Flashback.

She had argued with Ron over S.P.E.W and left the house in a mood.

She had apparated to the first place in her mind.

The Three Broomsticks.

She had sat in a corner, ignoring the boisterous, loud atmosphere and moodily sipping Firewhiskey when he had walked through the door, snow in his hair and his chocolate eyes swept the room.

They fell upon her and he walked over.

He sat down and smiled her, she raised her eyebrows in response and he took off his scarf.

"What's my little brother done now?" His voice was deep and smooth.

She felt her stomach jump slightly but ignored the feeling.

"He's being a prat basically." She said bluntly and he rolled his eyes and looked up at the waitress.

He had bought her a drink, the first of many.

They sat in stony silence for two or three drinks when she had suddenly started talking.

She told him about Ron.

About their argument.

She found that she couldn't stop.

He sat and listened to her.

He had reached across the table and took her hands in his own.

Her stomach had given a pleasurable squirm.

They had sat and talked like old friends for another four or five drinks.

Then she had stopped listening and started watching.

She watched his lips moving, his eyes twinkling, his hair falling carelessly into his eyes.

His voice was calm and soothing.

His skin rough and tanned.

She had smiled suddenly at him and he had frowned at her.

She had reached across the table.

She had licked her lips, their faces a mere inch apart.

He had brought his hand to caress her face.

Then without thinking she had pressed her lips to his.

They had kissed, clumsily at first.

Then passionate, fierce and hot.

They had left The Three Broomsticks in a tangle of tongues and lips.

They had gone back to his house.

They had fallen through the door, kissing each other desperately.

His kisses were so different from Ron's they were soft and delicious and expertly done.

She had fallen into his loving touches and gentle caresses.

She remembered waking next to him the next morning, her head hurting and her mind blurred.

Then she had remembered.

She had been overwhelmed with guilt.

But then he had awoke too.

He kissed her once again and only one thought had ran through her mind.

Betrayal tasted so sweet.

That was how it had all began.

They tried so many times to stop but found they could not.

She could not live without him.

End Flashback.

Now here she was at her Wedding to Ron, wishing it were to another Weasly.

Wishing it was to Charlie Weasly.

* * *

Awwww Nice.


End file.
